CITRUS: A NEW LOVE FOR THIS HEART ESPAÑOL
by OtakuDragneelOF
Summary: Esta no es la tipica historia Yuzu x Mei que vas a encontrar.. no te arrepentirás de leerla Aqui verás Una Versión más madura de Yuzu.


**Todas las chicas soñamos con encontrar al principe azul, aquel hombre nos daría amor eterno y con quien viviríamos felices por siempre... **

**Pero al conocerte todo eso cambió y me hice una pregunta "Es correcto que una Chica tenga derecho a Amar a una Princesa?"**

**Las princesas son delicadas, hermosas... todo alrededor de ellas está lleno de amabilidad por que las mujeres tenemos que estar obligadas por la sociedad a escoger hombres como nuestras parejas?**

**es algo absurdo. Mei apesar de tu aspecto frio y casi sin emociones pude ver que en tu interior está escondida esa chica dulce.. esa misma de la cual me enamoré**

**pero no todo es color de rosa como dicen algunos, desde que te fuiste y dejaste esa carta aquella ilusión que tenía se rompió en mil pedazos.. Pasé dias sin comer, estuve en el hospital a punto de morir**

**Pero gracias a Harumin y las demas pude salir adelante.. fui a la universidad, y estudié Administración de empresas, algo que nunca creí estudiar**

**Fue sin duda la mejor opción que pude tomar en mi vida, hoy a mis 30 años soy la presidenta de M-Tecnologies una empresa que se dedica a fabricar distintos aparatos tecnologicos.. somos la mejor de todo Japón**

**...**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá y decidí visitarla.. algo que casi nunca hago debido a mi ocupada agenda**

**Estaba manejano mi Automovil Personal, un Corvette Stingray.. Apesar de las insistencia de mi Secretaria "Brenda Rizzo" en usar el auto oficial de la empresa**

**Llegué a la casa de mi Madre.. toqué la puerta y estaba ella.**

**[Ume Aihara]: Ohh mi querida hija, creí que no vendrías..**

**~Abraza a Yuzu~**

**[Yuzu]: No podría perderme tu cumpleaños, ademas traje tu pastel favorito.. fue un poco dificil conseguirlo**

**[Ume Aihara]: Ven pasa, ademas tus amigas ya estan aqui**

**Entre al lugar en donde practicamente comenzó mi segunda vida.. este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos felices y ese incidente que prefiero no recordar.. **

**le paso el pastel a mamá y encuentro a dos caras familiares en la sala de estar...**

**Harumin y Matsuri conversaban tranquilamente mientras reían.. y tomaban el té **

**[Yuzu]: Hola chicas como estan?**

**Al escuchar mi voz ella me miraron..**

**[Harumi]: Vaya.. miren a quien tenemos.. Yuzu Aihara la persona más famosa de todo japón**

**~Abraza a Yuzu~**

**[Yuzu]: Es gusto volver a verte, y como va todo en tu vida?**

**[Harumi]: Sabes que no es nada facil ser Profesora de Arte y Cuidar a una Niña pequeña..**

**[Yuzu]: E..espera dijiste Niña?**

**[Matsuri]: Adoptamos, Señorita Importante..**

**[Yuzu]: Felicidades a las dos, por fin tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.. Matsuri**

**[Matsuri]: Oye ya no soy una niña.. tengo responsabilidades al igual que tu.**

**[Yuzu]: Perdona.. pero me alegra ver que has madurado**

**[Matsuri]: Lo mismo digo, ya no eres esa chica que era toda una Gyaru..**

**[Yuzu]: Los cambios son buenos.. para todos..**

**[Harumi]: Ustedes no me ignoren, estoy aqui.. y lo saben!**

**[Matsuri]: Lo sabemos, cariño..**

**[Yuzu]: Chicas, y han sabido de ella?**

**[Harumi]: Dijo que está muy ocupada para venir.**

**[Yuzu]: Ni si quiera para el cumpleaños de mamá aparece..**

**[Harumi]: Y tu la aún amas Yuzu?**

**[Yuzu]: Por que sales con esta Mier** ahora?**

**[Harumi]: Y que sientes entonces?**

**[Yuzu]: Q..que que siento?, Lo que siento por ella es odio!**

**[?]: Hola a todas..**

**Escucho esa voz que viene detras de nosotras y al girarme la veo ahí parada bajo el Marco de la Puerta con esa mirada de frialdad, pero lo que me sorprende es un niña pequeña que viene tomada de su mano**

**[Harumi]: Vaya creimos que no vendrías, Mei**

**[Mei]: Hice un poco de tiempo, ademas Shinobu quería ver a su abuela..**

**[Matsuri]: Shinobu?... Esa pequeña es tu hija?**

**[Mei]: Si.. Haber Shinobu ve a saludos a tu tia Matsuri..**

**[Shinobu]: Si mamá!**

**~Sonrie~**

**La Pequeña Shinobu es muy diferente a Mei en cuanto a personalidad, no puedo evitar reir cuando esta abraza a Matsuri. Shinobu me mira y luego devuelve la mirada a Mei**

**[Shinobu]: Mamá, y ella quien es?**

**[Mei]: Mi hermana, se llama Yuzu..**

**[Yuzu]: Hola.. Eres tan bonita, hehe**

**~Le revuelve el pelo a Shinobu~**

**[Shinobu]: Hehe..**

**...**

**El Cumpleaños de mamá transcurrió normal, ya siendo de noche decidí retirarme cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta escucho la voz de Mei y me doy la vuelta**

**[Mei]: No te quedarás a dormir?**

**[Yuzu]: No, tengo trabajo mañana. me voy**

**[Mei]: Espera.**

**[Yuzu]: Que quieres?!**

**[Mei]: Por que no me dirigiste la palabra durante toda la noche?**

**[Yuzu]: Eso no te importa.**

**[Mei]: Yuzu tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace años atras.**

**[Yuzu]: Quieres decir sobre como nos dejaste abandonadas a mamá y a mi para casarte con un desconocido?**

**[Mei]: Tu no entiendes, tenía mis razones para hacerlo.**

**[Yuzu]: Yo no sabía que el ser una Cobarde era una razón.**

**~Cruza sus brazos~**

**[Mei]: Yo.. Lo siento.**

**[Yuzu]: Mei, yo te amaba y apesar del dolor que me causaste seguí esperandote por mucho tiempo.**

**[Mei]: P..perdoname, nunca quize causarte daño**

**[Yuzu]: El daño ya está hecho. ahora lo que siento por ti es odio si estoy hablando contigo es solamente por mamá. No quiero que vuelva a sufrir**

**[Mei]: No es cierto.**

**[Yuzu]: Que cosa?**

**[Mei]: T..tu todavía sientes algo por mi**

**[Yuzu]: Tu estas loca. lo unico bueno que salió de ti es la Pequeña Shinobu ahora retiro.. nos vemos Mei, espero no te vayas a olvidar de mi madre**

**Me dirigía hacia mi Auto cuando Mei se pone delante mio y sorpresivamente me besa yo la quito y hago algo que hace tiempo he querido hacer... le doy una bofetada**

**[Yuzu]: No te me vuelvas a acercar!**

**...**

**Me subo al auto, mientras conducía por la autopista me ponia a pensar en todas las veces que como una idiota la esperé.. siempre tuve la ilusión cuando era adolescente de que la vería entrar por la puerta..**

**"Quien Mier** te crees?!"**

**Golpeo con fuerza el volante y agacho la cabeza sobre el... dejando escapar todo ese odio que tenía solamente quería ir a casa para dormir tengo un importante trato de negocios mañana**

**Sin percatarme que me había pasado una luz roja, de repente escucho como la bocina de un camion comienza a acercarse**

**Cuando estaba por mirar por la ventana derecha.. mi vista se va a negro al instante.**

**...**

**(Narrador externo)**

**El Ambiente en la Clinica Morikawa era muy ajetreado, los Medicos corrían a todos lados había ocurrido un accidente de transito donde habían un Deportivo y un Camion involucrados**

**En una sala estaban operando a una Mujer de 30 años.. que se encontraba en un estado grave al cabo de 2 horas salen dos medicos..**

**[Medico #1]: tal parece que las proximas horas serán cruciales...**

**[Medico #2]: Espero que se salve.. ella es tan joven aún**

**[Medico #1]: Ve a llamar a los Familiares ahora, Hanako**

**[Hanako]: Si señor.. **

**...**

**(Narra Yuzu)**

**Al Despertar veo que estoy en una sala de un hospital, lo ultimo que recuerdo es ese camión... y despues nada, veo mis manos y tienen varias vendas..**

**"Ya veo, así que estuve a punto de morir.."**

**Siento que abren la Puerta y al mirar en aquella dirección.. y veo que entra un Doctora que tiene un largo y hermoso pelo castaño.. pero lo adorna su bello rostro es sin duda sus gafas ella me mira con una sonrisa**

**[Hanako]: Hola soy Hanako, veo que despertaste.. Señorita Yuzu aihara**

**[Yuzu]: Veo que me conoce..**

**[Hanako]: Como no conocerte, si eres famosa en todo el país.. hehe**

**[Yuzu]: Y mi familia sabe que estoy aqui?**

**[Hanako]: Fueron avisados, tu madre y tu hermana vienen en camino para aqui sabes.. fue un milagro que te hayas salvado, tuviste un feo accidente..**

**[Yuzu]: Soy un tonta.. usted me operó?**

**[Hanako]: Si, yo te operé..**

**[Yuzu]: M-muchas gracias..**

**~Desvia la mirada~**

**[Hanako]: Solamente cumplía con mi deber, ademas sería una pena que la vida se llevara a alguien tan linda como tu..**

**~Sonrie~**

**[Yuzu]: ~Se sonroja~**

**...**

**Al Cabo de unos minutos Mi madre llega junto a Mei.. No pude evitar llorar mientras abrazaba a Mamá**

**[Ume Aihara]: M..mi hija, gracias a dios que estas viva.. estaba muy preocupada cuando me llamaron desde la clinica.**

**[Yuzu]: F..fue mi culpa.**

**[Ume Aihara]: T..tranquila por ahora descanza, hablé con la doctora que estaba contigo y dijo que mañana podrás salir.. la ambulancia te traerá hasta tu casa**

**[Yuzu]: G..gracias..**

**Miro a mei quien estaba en la puerta mirandome con esa tipica expresión que pone ella**

**[Yuzu]: Mamá.. que hace ella aqui?!**

**[Mei]: Estaba preocupada por ti.**

**[Yuzu]: No necesito tu lastima, así que vete!**

**[Ume Aihara]: H..hija T..tranquila**

**[Yuzu]: Sal Ahora!**

**[Mei]: Esta bien..**

**...**

**Mi Madre se marcha junto con Mei, Dejandome descanzar despues de todo lo ocurrido **

**Dormí con mucho dolor toda la noche, lo unico que tenía en mente era el accidente me consumía la tristeza por estar apunto de perder la vida.. mi madre se iba a quedar sola si es que este mundo decidía que yo no merecía seguir viviendo**

**Al despertar en la mañana, noto que aún sigo en la misma camilla pero al lado mio había una bandeja con lo que parecía el Desayuno.. varias tostadas, un jugo de naranja y una mitad de pastel**

**La puerta se abre y la misma doctora de anoche entra con una sonrisa ella se sienta al lado mio.**

**[Hanako]: Me alegra que despertaras, en la madrugada cuando fui a vigilar tu condición te noté bastante tensa y triste..**

**[Yuzu]: L..lamento que me vieras de esa forma..**

**[Hanako]: Deberías sonreir un poco más. así te verías más linda**

**[Yuzu]: G..gracias**

**~Se sonroja~**

**[Hanako]: D..de nada y ahora come tu desayuno..**

**[Yuzu]: Esto no parece comida de hospital.. hehe**

**~Come una tostada~**

**Mientras comía esa tostada ella se acerca lentamente a mi oído y me habla con una voz tan suave que me provoca una corriente electrica por todo el cuerpo**

**[Hanako]: Aúnque no lo creas, esto preparé yo.. solamente para ti**

**Despues que se retira ella, deja un papel en la bandeja.. al leerlo veo que es un Numero de telefono. y abajo del numero dice**

**"Si quieres salir algún dia aqui tienes mi numero.."**

**Mi corazón estaba latiento con la misma intencidad que el de una adolescente que hubiera conocido a su primer amor...**

**Apartir de este momento no me di cuenta cuanto iba a cambiar mi vida...**

**Continuará... [Capítulo 02] **

**Basado en El Manga y Anime "CITRUS" De Saburouta**

**Autor de este Fanfic [Otaku Dragneel]**

**...**

**Nt: "Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de Citrus que comencé a escribir, supongo que habrán dado cuenta de que la trama de esta se ubica en la parte del manga cuando Mei se va dejando sola a Yuzu...**

**De partida les digo que Esta historia no tendrá Yuzu x Mei, se que es un gran spoiler pero para compensarlo.. tambien tendrá Harumi x Matsuri. **

**Una nueva oportunidad para el Amor se le presenta a Yuzu, pero como reaccionará Mei?, eso lo sabrán al pasar todos los capítulos.. tambien tengan en cuenta que esta historia no tendrá un horario de salida así que perdonen si los caps se demoran en subirse...**

**Bueno aqui termina esta breve explicación, y disfruten de uno de los fics con más Drama que eh comenzado a escribir"**

**Atte: OtakuDragneel (2019)**


End file.
